


IRL

by defiantAuthoress



Category: Daughter of Smoke and Bone - Laini Taylor
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiantAuthoress/pseuds/defiantAuthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That awkward moment when you see your Instagram crush at the grocery store. </p><p>AKA Zuzana practically has a heart attack while going to buy cake mix.</p><p>(Based off the ‘I just recognized you from across the store and I don’t know what to do, my training didn’t prepare me for this’ AU from Tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	IRL

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for Daughter of Smoke and Bone--I think we need to beef up the collection of stories for it on here! I love it so much aaah <3  
> Feel free to give me constructive criticism or leave kudos. Thank you!

Of all the places Zuzana had thought to run into violin boy, the grocery store hadn’t been one of them. She texted Karou hastily as she peeked out from behind a shelf filled with canned olives.  
He’s here!! Abort mission! My chocolate cake will have to wait!  
Karou texted back almost immediately, which was a rare occurrence when Zuzana texted her blue-haired best friend.  
The fates have aligned for this moment. Ask him to help you find something. Or say hi.  
Zuzana had to admire Karou’s level-headedness—mostly because Zuze was feeling anything but level-headed. Maybe starting a conversation could work. If she didn’t religiously stalk violin boy on Instagram. Or wasn’t currently wearing her ugliest pair of sweatpants.  
She tried to get her breathing under control as she ducked out of aisle four, moving onto aisle five so she could get a better view of him.  
Gods above, why did he always look so put together? His hair was neat, and a pair of headphones sat comfortably around his neck. He even had his violin case, sitting in the cart like a child he was keeping safe. At least his violin case didn’t beg for candy like a real kid would.  
He was buying chocolate cake mix. He was right where Zuzana spent most of her time, standing before the tall shelves and deciding which cake mix suited her fancy the most, and which ones she could buy in bulk for the best price—a poor college student had to be careful with how she spent her money, and Zuze definitely was. She’d only bought ten boxes of cake mix last month, successfully using her budget on that and ramen noodles.  
Zuzana cleared her head. She needed that chocolate cake. And who was a dumb boy she vaguely knew to stand in her way? She’d just walk on up there, grab her favorite mix, and then go on her merry way. It was easy.  
It wasn’t easy. Zuzana’s cart bumped into violin boy’s, and she let out a yelp of surprise. He turned to look at her, and Zuze wondered if she was imagining the blush that gathered in his cheeks.  
“Oh! Sorry. I’m in your way.” He said, pulling his cart to the side. Zuzana wondered if she was bright red yet, and if she would be able to tell when it happened. Why did he have to fluster her so much? Thinking about how he’d liked one of her (particularly provocative) Intagram selfies the other night didn’t help.  
“N-No, you’re fine! I just need…some cake.” She turned to the shelf, reaching up and…it was too high. Her favorite cake mix was too high on the shelf for her to reach.  
“Do you need help?” Violin boy raised an eyebrow.  
“No, I’ve got it.” Zuzana hopped a little, trying to keep it unnoticeable, but she heard him chuckle when she still couldn’t reach the cake mix.  
“Here. This is my favorite brand too.” He picked up the box with ease and held it out to her. Zuze paused, taking a moment to register before saying, “I need five boxes.”  
“Oh! Are you going to a party?” He smiled—god he was so cute when he tried to make conversation.  
“No, actually.” Zuzana wished she could smack herself. She could imagine Karou asking her now: Why didn’t you just continue the conversation?  
“Ah, well here you go anyway. Enjoy your…do I know you from somewhere?” He dropped the cake mix into her cart.  
Of course you do, idiot! You liked my post last night! You don’t even follow me!  
“Um, no! Probably not! Thanks, bye!”  
Zuzana whirled her cart around, accidentally bumping it into his again. She sped away, pulling out her phone as soon as she made it into aisle six.  
Instagram opened up, and updated. She sighed—the last thing she wanted to see was his cute face again!  
Alas, she did see his cute face; he’d taken a selfie in front of the chocolate cake mix, grinning broadly. Even worse? He’d captioned it. Zuzana let out a little squeak.  
When you see your Instagram crush at the store!  
She turned around suspiciously, but he’d already left the aisle. Zuzana was suddenly feeling more confident now that she wasn’t in his presence.  
She clicked ‘like’, and a bright red heart appeared on the bottom left side of the photo. Then, she headed for the ramen noodle section.


End file.
